He Was Sick, And I Helped Him
by Tobias Danielle Raccoon
Summary: Ryan is a new kid, he just came into the large kingdom of Minecraftia. Dreamer and Lilly have to save Ryan from Death, Taint, Ricky, and worst of all, Ryan's fear, sickness, and hates, Warren. Who is Ryan's oppisite. Rated T for blood, violince, horrible deaths, hatred, and a little swearing.
1. Gaining Trust

_**Ryan my new character, I've had strange dreams about a boy, his name was Ryan so here he is! RYAN LILLINGALE! So here we go, NEW SHTORY! BYEZ!**_

_I've had strange dreams about a strange boy; I'm trying to obtain his name. He's young and a hybrid. I haven't figured out his destiny, the young boy is very shy and swift as well, I will soon find out who that young boy is, if I can gain his trust…_

A young boy ran from the man who came close to him. "WAIT!" The Dreamer called out to the kid. The young boy was as fast as lightning and he left behind a purple trail (Because he was somehow related to the Nyan Cat) Lilly jumped up to meet The Dreamer. "It's him again huh?" She asked looking up to see The Dreamer nod. "He actually seems nice." Lilly said. "You've meet him?" Dreamer said. Lilly shook her head. "I've spied on him, and he plays a taint wood guitar and a taint wood violin." Lilly said. Dreamer nodded and sat down, Lilly sat down next to him. Dreamer sighed and said. "How in the entire world of Minecraftia am I supposed to meet that strange boy?" "Mm, that's a very good question! But, maybe you should gain trust?" Lilly said. Dreamer looked at the forest and saw purple rainbows stop suddenly Dreamer got up and ran in the direction he saw the rainbows. Lilly ran after him. Dreamer looked around and saw a boy with a hood over his head and dark purple converses with black laces. There was blood on the boy's forehead. Dreamer picked the boy up and brought him to Lilly's study room. "So, this is the boy you've been spying on right Lilly?" Dreamer asked. Lilly nodded and raised a hand to take off the boy's hood. Dreamer shook his head and Lilly lowered her hand. The boy groaned softly and opened his eyes. "Ooh! I like his eyes!" Lilly said. Dreamer looked at the boy's eyes and he saw a nice soft lavender color. "Um, hi?" Dreamer said. They boy didn't reply but he ran off leaving behind a trail of cinnamon scented purple rainbows. Dreamer sighed. "He was the boy; I had strange dreams, nightmares to be exact. He was in my dreams, and made the nightmares go away. He is able to raid your dreams." He said.

**Ryan's POV**

I ran, I didn't know these people. I stopped at the dwarf camp. I sat on a tent and I howled just like a wolf. After that I took off my hood and sighed. Those people did heal my wounds. I looked over at the house I ran from. I got up and walked back to the house just as it started to rain. I hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. An old man opened it and closed it. A girl opened it this time. "I never doubted you would've come young man." The old man said. I coughed before talking. "Um, hi, are you the same people that healed me?" "Yes, I'm Lilly!" The girl said. "And I'm The Dreamer, you can call James." The old man said. I nodded. Lilly looked surprised for a second. Dreamer stepped aside and Lilly did the same. "Come in!" Lilly said. I slowly stepped inside. "So, do you talk?" Dreamer asked looking down at me. I nodded slowly. "Mm, you know, I really like your hair." Dreamer said while stroking my hair. I looked down at the ground and started at cough. A sudden pain filled my body and I cried out in pain. "Are you okay boy?!" Dreamer said. I shook my head. "N-not r-really." I said weakly.

**Narrator's POV**

The young boy cried out as a sudden pain filled his body. Dreamer looked at him and said. "Are you okay boy?!" The kid shook his head and spoke two words. "N-not r-really." "Go get the lillutris!" Dreamer said. Lilly nodded and ran to the attic. She came back and saw the boy in Dreamers arms. "Is he dead?" Lilly asked. "No, he's just unconscious, that's all." Dreamer said. The boy groaned and opened his eyes. A strange vine-like pattern that wrapped around his arms and made a strange symbol on his hands started to glow purple. Lilly gasped and stepped back. "What's going on?!" She said. Dreamer set the boy down on the table.

_**Eh? Nice right? Well, this is in Minecraftia and so, this was FOUR PAGES LONG XD I suck… I suck SO bad XD I'm happy and you probably think I'm weird. But who gives a care?! **_] _**~Toby**_


	2. Lilly's Death

_**Hello faithful readers or, reader. Today/Tonight, I WILL GIVE YOU THE BEST STORY EVER! Ryan, he's been dying of taint so let's help him by reading! Well, back to the story…**_

A boy gasped as he woke up. "Well, hello. I've been watching you and you seemed so peaceful! What if we took that peace away and made you hate everyone?" said a voice. The boy looked around. "Who are you?!" He called out. "Well, I'm you, Ryan." Said the voice. The boy's name was Ryan. He gasped once the voice said his name. "I'm your fears, your nightmare, your hatred, your sickness, your death." The voice said. Ryan saw a blue light in the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw a blade. Ryan quickly grabbed it and felt something cold and sharp on the back of his neck. "Put the blade down." "No." Ryan said. He sliced the sharp blade in half and a young boy came out of the shadows. Ryan pointed the blade at the boy. "Who are you?" Ryan said. "You should probably wake up now Ryan." Said the boy. Ryan fell into consciousness. Dreamer was saying something but Ryan couldn't hear anything from the almost life-like nightmare scaring him. Ryan sighed. "Okay, so… Don't we need something Dreamer?" Lilly asked. The Dreamer nodded. "We need your name boy." He said. Ryan's ears folded back. "I-I don't remember…" He said quietly. Dreamer went to a bookshelf and grabbed a small leather book. "This might help you boy." Dreamer said. Ryan then remembered his dream. "Ryan." He said. "What?" Said the Dreamer. "My name, it's Ryan." Ryan said.

**The Dreamer's POV**

I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a small, brown, leather book. "This might help you boy." I said. "Ryan…" The boy said. "What?" "My name, it's Ryan." The boy said. I looked outside the window. It was raining, snowing, hailing, and dark clouds were above us. "No, not here, not now." Ryan whispered. The same pattern on his arms that looked like vines from the tainted forest started to glow even brighter. "What is it?" I asked. Ryan didn't respond. "I gotta go, bye!" Ryan said and bolted out the door, leaving behind a trail of purple cinnamon scented rainbows. I never saw Ryan again. "Let me go!" Lilly screamed. I looked at the shadowed figure holding her. "Tell me where the boy went, and I won't kill her." The shadowed figure said. "He ran out, I didn't see where." I said. He ran out. The shadowed figure went faster than Ryan.

**Ryan's POV**

I kept running. I looked back and saw a shadowed figure. "No…"I said. The figure grabbed my wrist, almost crushing my bones. I growled loudly. I saw Dreamer and Lilly run outside. "HELP ME!" I yelled. Lilly ran quickly. Dreamer teleported to my location. I struggled under the figure's grasp. I saw his eyes for a second and stopped. "Let me go Ricky." I growled. The shadowed figure pointed a musket with a bayonet at my head. "One word, and this bayonet goes through your neck, and the bullet goes through your head." Ricky said smiling. I looked at Lilly for help. 'Please help me.' I thought. Lilly looked at me confused then ran back to the house. She came back out with a sapphire sword. I felt the bayonet pierce my skin. A warm liquid ran down my neck. Ricky whispered in my ear. "You'll just have me as a friend after this is over." Ricky pointed the musket at Lilly then fired. "LILLY!" I said, my voice cracked.

**Lilly's POV**

'Please help me.' Ryan's voice said I looked at Ryan with confusion then I knew what to do. I ran back to the house opened a chest, and then took out a sapphire sword. I ran back out and saw the bayonet on the musket pierce into Ryan's neck. The shadowed figure whispered something in Ryan's ear. Then the figure pointed the musket at me and fired. "LILLY!" Ryan yelled, I heard his voice crack. I fell, dead…

**Back to Ryan**

Lilly fell to the ground, dead. I growled. My taint scars started to glow purple and I got enveloped in light. A large demon-like wolf avatar thingy was growling at Ricky. He let go of me and the wolf disappeared. I fell to the ground unconscious. That feeling again, a feeling of pain and comfort, happiness and sadness, I felt this feeling again. I groaned as I woke up. I was in a bed, a shadowed figure next to me. "GO AWAY!" I yelled. The figure came closer. I unsheathed a blade I never even knew I had. "Calm down, I'm here to help." Ricky said. I growled then cried out in pain. "Don't, you passed out, you need healing. Just trust me." Ricky said. "I'll never trust you after what you did." I said. "They were going to turn you in for being a hybrid." Ricky said. I felt my wolf-like ears fold back. "Really? So, you really are here to help?" I said. I said Ricky nod.

**Ricky's POV**

Ryan growled then cried out in pain. "Don't, you passed out, you need healing. Just trust me." I said. "I'll never trust you after what you did." He said. "They were going to turn you in for being a hybrid." I lied. Ryan's wolf-like ears folded back. "Really? So, you really are here to help?" He said. I nodded. A tear ran down Ryan's face. I sat next to him and wiped the tear off. He looked at me. I knew Ryan well, he cried a bit if he was betrayed, he would cry If he was sad, he would laugh if his enemies were dead. He would howl if he was lonely. But, one thing I loved about him was that he would cry if he loved someone or if that person he loved died.

_**So, we know a BIT more about Ryan. Ricky is there to love Ryan for his girlyness and his nerdy glasses he wears sometimes. SO See you all next chapter! BYEZ!**_

_**~Toby**_


	3. Deaths And Questions

_**Your still reading?! STILL?! Well, you've made it this far I suppose you have a heart as big as Toby's. Sorry of this sucks badly because I slipped and fell on the ice and now I'm kinda bleeding on the back of my head. But here you go, Ryan…**_

Ryan walked out and I followed him. "Can I go alone please?" Ryan asked and I nodded. He walked out to the forest.

**Ryan's POV**

I walked out and went to the forest; I leaned against a tree then sighed. Ricky was walking back to the cave/house thing. I didn't have a great memory of what happened before Ricky took me in. I just needed one thing to trigger my memory, just one thing. I saw a deer and grabbed my musket. I shot the deer and that triggered the memory.

"_You'll only have me as a friend after this." Ricky whispered in my ear. Ricky pointed his musket at a girl then fired. "LILLY!" I screamed, my voice cracked a bit. Lilly fell on the ground, dead._

"Lilly…" I whispered. A sudden pain filled my body as I cried out. Someone ran towards me and held me up as I fell. "Hey, you okay?" Said a soft voice. I looked up and reached into my pocket. The person was all blurry and strange. I pulled out some dorky looking glasses. I put them on and looked at the man. He was young, at least 20 years old. I slowly nodded and tried to run. It was painful but, I had to get away from him. He might've killed me… I looked back and gasped as Ricky pointed a blade at him. "Put the sword down you liar." I said. Ricky looked at me then stuck the blade in the ground. "Liar? Your calling me a-a liar?!" Ricky said. "You are in bad shape, you be worse when I'm done with you." He said. "Go to Hell you damned demon!" I said. He ran towards me at an incredible speed, but, I was quicker. I unsheathed my emerald sword and held it out. I closed my eyes as something wet splattered all over my face and clothes, blood. A scream pierced the air and blood was all over my sword and face. Some dust surrounded the body as it disappeared. God I hated blood. I would've passed out from this much blood. Actually, I did pass out. The pain from another's death and the blood, oh, the blood, the horrible red blood and gore. Only a man I hated would've died a better death. I growled in pain as I woke up. Did I wake up? Did I die? Where am I? Most importantly, _who_ am I? These questions raced through my mind. I knew no answers. The question _who am I? _Echoed through my mind. The pain of not knowing, the misery of killing, the betrayal of hope, and the hatred of fear all told me to be scared. To never answer these questions or know my real self, to never trust anyone ever again, I growled in pain. "Hey, boy, are you okay?" A voice said. I got up and ran out the door. I felt pain clawing at my heart and limbs. My bones were almost broken from the fight I had, or was it a dream? I was confused and in pain. I collapsed on the ground. "Ryan!" Someone said. Who could know my name? Who could know _me? _"Ryan! Hey, Ryan, are you okay?" They said. The person picked me up from the ground. The pain was still clawing at my heart, waiting for it to sink in and kill me. To kill the last Taint Wolf on earth, to kill me, I looked up at the somehow familiar face. A voice echoed through my head. _Who are you? Who are you Ryan? What are you? Why are you here? Who are you? _"I don't know!" I yelled. The man looked at me. "I don't know who I am." I said. I started to cry, the man ran to a house, while I cried. I _wanted _to know who I am, I _wanted _to know these things, but I couldn't. It was a forbidden answer. I cried and cried. The man walked out and a woman walked in. She saw me crying and sat down next to me. "It's okay Riley, its okay." Said the woman, how did she know my real name? Another question, the woman started singing a peaceful song.

**Narrator**

Ryan cried himself to sleep. The woman who had sung to him walked out to meet the man. "He's asleep." She said. "Good, now we have a chance to kill him for Ricky's death." The man said. "Are you sure we should kill him Kyle?" The woman said. "Don't tell me you gained a _liking _to this boy, Hestia." Kyle said. Hestia told him "No" and walked back in the room with Ryan. Hestia ran her thin nimble fingers through Ryan's soft, jet black with purple highlights, and normally perfect hair. Ryan's wolf like tail moved slightly. His wolf-like ears were in Hestia's direction. Hestia chuckled. Ryan started shaking; his wolf like ears folded back and his tail went limp. Black dust fell upon Ryan. His body went limp and his breathing stopped. Hestia looked at the boy. Ryan gasped and said a spell faster than a normal person could speak; he said it at the speed of sound. The black dust flew up and disappeared and the boy went limp. Hestia looked at the boy in amazement. She ran out and almost ran into Kyle. "He's not just a normal boy." She said.

"What?"

"He's something else."

"Something else?"

"Yes! A Taint Wolf!"

"Taint Wolf?"

Hestia panted from running and talking. Kyle ran into the room. Ryan was gone. "Oh hell no." Kyle said. A hissing sound came from no-where. "FU-" Kyle said before the creeper exploded. Ryan was there. Fortunately, Ryan knew magic. A shield formed in front of him. Kyle and Hestia were dead. Dust surrounded the bodies as they disappeared. Ryan coughed and walked out.

_**Jeez, my head feels better now, thinking really helped!**_


	4. The Unexpected Visit

_Light, that's all, light. The blinding white light, it was bright and _warm _it was confusing, was I dead? Was I gone? Where was I? Who am I? I am Ryan, I am Ryan Lillingale, I wasn't dead, no, and I was alive. I had to wake up. The light shined brighter and brighter as my questions were answered._

"Ryan! RYAN WAKE UP!" Dreamer yelled. Ryan jumped as the old man yelled his name. _Who are you Ryan? _The question had an answer now, it was so _clear, _it had an answer all along. "I am Ryan…" Ryan said softly. "What? What is it?" A girl said, she sounded like Lilly. "I know who I am, the question that never had an answer, and the question that I was asked as a child." Ryan said. "_Who am I? _Well, it has an answer now!" he said. Ryan ran out of the house. The trail of cinnamon scented purple rainbows followed Ryan. Four words echoed through the house. "I AM RYAN LILLINGALE!" Ryan knew everything now, his memory was restored and he had remembered his destiny.

_I now know who this boy is, I know his destiny. The boy wasn't shy, he was scared. He was a hybrid of myths, a very powerful one. He has regained his memory; he knows who he is now..._

**A place where Ryan lost his memory**

"NO! Travis, kill the boy NOW!" Kyle said. He was in charge of Ryan's death, to make sure he didn't know who he is. Kyle looked at the boy in the forest. The boy on the screen had a very powerful sword in his hand. Something moved that was in the bushes. Kyle smiled thinking it was Travis. The figure pulled the boy into the bushes.

**Ryan's POV**

A rustling sound was heard from the bushes. I turned around to see two eyes. I growled but the thing pulled me in the bushes. I looked at him, he had a hood covering his hair and his face was hidden in the shadows. His eyes were green and he was wearing an assassin robe. He dragged me to a house. Great, another house to be trapped in, the man said something. "Who are you boy?" He took off his hood to show his brown hair. Ryan answered and the man went upstairs. "Wait here, I'll be right back!" He said. He sounded, happy. I wonder why. He came back down wearing a green shirt, tan shorts and red converses. His green shirt had a "T" on it. "I'm Tobuscus!" The man said. I stared at him. A pain filled my body and I cried out. Tobuscus rushed to my side. "You okay Ryan?" He said. I nodded. "It happens all the time." I said, I took a potion out of my pocket and drank it. Tobuscus looked at it confused then said. "Someone was after you, he sent a boy named "Travis," do you know him?" I shook my head. "Not really, maybe if I slept then I might regain more of my memory." I said. Tobuscus nodded. "All righty then, there are a chest of beds upstairs and I'll be down here, okay?" I nodded and walked upstairs. A purple aura surrounded my feet and I was hung upside down. I fell asleep silently.

**Tobuscus' POV**

I silently walked upstairs to see if the boy was asleep. He was sleeping, in the air. A purple aura was surrounding his feet. He was hanging there sleeping silently. I smiled softly. He looked cute sleeping; it almost reminded me of Donny. What was strange was that Ryan slept like a bat. He opened his eyes and I walked downstairs before he could see me. "Tobuscus?" Ryan called. I ran back upstairs, almost tripping over my untied shoelaces. "Yes?" I said. I looked at his beautiful lavender eyes. "I know who Travis is." Ryan said. My eyes widened when Ryan told me and explained the entire situation. "He's after me." He said. The aura on his feet flickered then died out. Ryan fell to the floor. "You okay?" I said looking at him get up from the floor. "I'm fine, I can't use magic that long." He said.

**Ryan's POV**

I finished explaining who Travis is. "He's after me." I said. The aura on my feet flickered. _Oh hell no _I thought. I fell to the floor painfully. _Ew, rats, doesn't Tobuscus ever clean this place? _"You okay?" He asked. I got up from the dusty floor. "I'm fine, I can't use magic that long." I said. "Um, sorry about the dirty floor, I always forget to clean this place but then again. I have three houses." Tobuscus said. I nodded then said. "Um, I have to go now, see you later!" I said. I ran out leaving behind a trail of rainbows.

_**What do you think? I added TOBY TURNER to the story, can you guess who the next You Tuber I'm going to add? XD See you next chapter!**_


	5. The Dwarf, Spaceman, And The Boy

_**This is Ryan's death, the end of this FanFiction, or is it? Does Ryan die? Or does he live? Ha! Let's find out!**_

I ran faster than normal. I slowed down and walked into a cave. I almost slipped on the icy floor. It was freezing in the cave. "Illuminate." I whispered. A stick I found earlier glowed at the tip. "Illuminate Maximus." The stick glowed brighter. I cleaned my glasses and continued skating through the cave. The light flickered then went out. Damn magic time limits. I repeated the spell and skated until I fell. "GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled as my nose started to bleed. "Ryan?" A voice called out. I looked behind me. "Tobuscus?" I said. "I'm sorry about this." He said and unsheathed a blade. "Whoa, whoa, wait. What are you doing?!" I said. Tobuscus didn't answer; instead he swung his sword at me. "I CAN SWING MY SWORD, SWORD, SWORD MY DIAMOND SWORD, SWORD!" He sang as he kept swinging his diamond sword. "What are you singing?" I said. I ran back and slipped on the ice. Tobuscus stabbed my left arm. I screamed in pain as the sword was in my arm. The pain was horrible. Tobuscus realized what he did and sat down beside me. "I'm so, sorry Ryan. I didn't know what I was doing!" He said. I growled and ran off. After what seemed like an hour I slid out of the cave to be greeted by a tree in my face. Great, a tree in the face and sword through my arm, what else could go wrong? That question was immediately answered by the tree leaking lava, frak. "OI! Who are you?" A dwarven accent said. Fantastic, a dwarf just makes everything better. I turned around and saw a dwarf and a spaceman.

((A/N THE YOUTUBERS WERE THE YOGSCAST! XD))

I sighed.

**The YogsCast POV**

Xephos ran out. He had seen the boy run into the tree. Honeydew ran after him. "XEPHOS! SLOW DOWN!" He said. The spaceman slid down the icy hill. The lava tree was leaking. The fiery leaves were glowing brighter. The lava burned down-wards. "OI! Who are you?" Honeydew said. The boy Xephos saw turned around and sighed. "I'm Ryan Lillingale, had a good day?" The boy said. "Um, is that a rhetorical question?" Honeydew asked. Ryan nodded. "I suppose it is but I have to go now. "He said. "Wait." Xephos said. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Um, I really don't know, just where I'm told to go." Ryan said. Another boy slid down the steep hill.

((A/N another O.C. of mine :PP))

"Where we going now Xephos?" The boy asked. "With him, although Simon doesn't trust him." Xephos said. The boy nodded and looked at Ryan.

**Tobuscus' POV**

I ran out after the boy. I slid and slammed into a tree. There was a little blood there, Ryan's blood. I looked over and saw him with a spaceman, dwarf, and a boy.

**Narrator's POV**

The boy that stood next to Xephos nodded and looked at Ryan. Honeydew told the boy to go get packed if he was going. The kid nodded and ran back up the hill. After a while the kid slid back down with a dark green backpack. Xephos, Honeydew, Ryan, and the thirteen year old boy walked in a direction with Ryan in the lead. "So, what's your name?" Ryan asked the boy. "Me, oh, right, um, I'm Toby Raccoon! And I suppose your name is Ryan?" The boy answered. Ryan looked at Toby slightly confused. "How do you know my name?" Ryan asked. Toby didn't answer. Damn he was tall. Toby had dark brown hair with a silver stripe; he was wearing a green shirt with a red "TDR" Printed on it. He was also wearing dark blue skinny jeans and green converses. His stripe was slightly red with a little blood. Toby was about an inch taller than Ryan. "Well, um, this way!" Ryan said pointing an emerald sword at Tobuscus. "Why are you here?" Ryan growled. Tobuscus raised his hands in defense. "I-I'm j-just following y-you, okay?" He said. "Hey, Toby." Toby said. Tobuscus waved and Ryan sighed. Fantastic…

**Lalna's POV**

Lalna looked inside a book. Not what he was looking for. He needed to make power and quick. The lights flickered and Lalna sighed. He saw a book and ran towards it. _The Guide to Crafting Power_. Lalna started to craft random equipment, supplies, and cables. A knock came from the door. "That's strange; the door would've opened by now." Came a muffled dwarven accent. "Maybe Lalna's power ran out?" Said a British accent, obviously Xephos and Honeydew. "I doubt it, that crazy scientist is always crafting crazy inventions that save power!" Honeydew said. "Right, unless he is running out of solar energy and the solar panels are dirty and the dirt is blocking out the sun." A young boy's voice said. "Sure, that could happen." Xephos said. "The power is currently running out, you'll have to take the back door!" Lalna yelled through the thick doors. Honeydew sighed. "I hate going through the back door…" "Well, we have no choice Simon, unless we have something that could open these doors, like, I don't know, power?" Xephos said. Lalna looked at the hidden entrance to his palace. The boy's voice he heard earlier was American and Lalna didn't know anyone with an American accent, well, except for Toby Raccoon. "I haven't ever been to Lalna's in a very long time!" Toby said in a French accent. The voice was clearer since they were in Lalna's fortress now. Lalna had his black science goggles on while he was working on an invention. Sparks flew from the device as the small windmill's engine blew. Lalna sighed. "Well we're here." Honeydew said while Lalna was working on his 'device' when he heard Honeydew. "Well, then, nice to meet you too, there's some Jaffa cakes in the other room if you want it." Lalna said. Honeydew bolted out of the room and came back with some Jaffa cakes in his arms. More sparks flew as the device was finished. Toby looked at the device. "Is that a supersonic air powered uranium based windmill?!" He said. Lalna nodded. Damn, Toby was smart and tall. "So where have you been Toby? I haven't seen you in a very long time." Lalna said. Toby told him in a really detailed and strange way. "Then that's when I came!" He said. Lalna and Toby were the only ones who were scientists in the room. Lalna was like a father to Toby, they seemed the same. The two males had a love for science. "Anyways, did you make me that jetpack?" Toby asked. Lalna pointed to small powerful uranium based jetpack. Toby ran and grabbed it. "I'll be outside testing out my jetpack!" He said while putting on rubber boots. Lalna finished the device and walked outside. It was windy outside, perfect for testing out a windmill. Lalna put on his jetpack and some rubber boots and flew up to his roof. Xephos looked at the scientist put the device together.

_**God, I'm lazy HAHA I'M SO DAMN LAZY XDDD What the hell, anyways, I'm watching Star Trek and watching William Riker, who I'm thinking is Xephos, it's probably not. And O.C.'s are VERY WELCOME and I need reviews! I'll give some shout-outs and I also need someone to pick on and that will be **_**Kitty Lover… **_**Anyways I hope this helped!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Toby**_


	6. CaptainSparklez And The Sword Of Butter?

**_Sorry this chapter is going to be short. Anyways gonna give some shout outs_**

**_Kitty Lover: _****Hey, love the name and thanks! I'm thinking about adding SkydoesMinecraft and CaptainSparklez in this chapter**

**_CreeperSlyth: _****And I did Google Muffy and I can add him if I can get a good idea of what his MineCraft skin is. And I do think he's good at MC so far. Have a great day!**

**_So these are the two people that gave me reviews!_**

"Give me my butter sword now Sparklez!" Yelled a voice. "It's gold you idiot!" Someone else said. "It's butter, NOW GIVE ME MY SWORD!" The first voice said. They argued until Ryan looked at them. One was wearing sunglasses with red lining them and the other was wearing golden armor and sunglasses lined with blue.

((A/N How else was I supposed to know? I don't watch a lot of Sky okay?! Just wait for the other YouTuber to come))

A man with glasses looked at the two arguing. He was wearing a blue hoodie with dark blue stripes and the letters "CS" in orange on his hoodie. He threw a rock at them then climbed up a tree so he couldn't be seen. "What the hell was that?" Said the man with armor. He turned around and looked in the tree; he could see the man with glasses. Then he sighed. The man who had the sword looked at Ryan. Oh hell no, he was coming this way. "Who are you and why are you at Lalna's?" The man said. "I'm Ryan, and what are _you _doing here?!" Ryan said. The man simply replied. "I'm CaptainSparklez; you're the first to not run away from that." CaptainSparklez said. "Well, you can call me Sparklez, anyways, want this golden sword?" Sparklez asked Ryan. He slowly nodded then shook his head. "GIVE ME MY SWORD SPARKLEZ!" The man yelled at he charged at Sparklez. CaptainSparklez stepped back and the man who charged at him ran into the tree. Sparklez dropped the sword by the man. "I win Sky, you suck at this." Sparklez said.

**_I'm so, so, so, so sorry about this! I have homework to do and I need to make a book report and do my stupid spelling words. But then again, I'm in fifth grade_**

**_Sadly signing off,_**

**_Tobias Danielle Raccoon_**


End file.
